


No One Loves You LIke I Do

by Jadelioness



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelioness/pseuds/Jadelioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been weeks since he and Julia have had time together, and David isn't willing to wait until the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Loves You LIke I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Electra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Electra).



David chats idly with fellow Red Shield agents as his eyes sweep over the room until he finds the person he has been looking for. She looks as elegant as always, blonde hair swept up into a complicated twist at the base of her neck, the shiny material of her dress clinging to her curves and swishing softly around her legs as she walks. She is talking to a portly balding man who looks very pleased to have her attention. He listens raptly to what she is saying, his cheeks growing redder with every gulp of wine.

David excuses himself from the conversation and walks casually around the perimeter of the room, ignoring most of the holiday festivities, but never taking his eyes off the lovely creature dressed in icy blue.

He approaches her as the man leaves to refill his wine glass, gently grasping her elbow and whispering into her ear, “You look lovely tonight, Julia.”

A small smile graces her lips and she turns just enough to run an appraising look down David’s dark grey suit. “You are looking quite fine yourself,” she replies, drawing his attention to her glossy lips which she licks invitingly.

He leans close, smelling her intoxicating perfume, almost close enough to brush his lips against hers. “Would you like to dance?”

She smiles that secretive smile that is only for him and places her arm delicately over his. “Of course, David.”

She says his name like it tastes exotic and wonderful rolling off her tongue, and he can’t help the stab of arousal in his belly.

He leads her to the dance floor, admiring the way her dress moves about her body, following the deep plunge of her neck line with his eyes before turning them back to her softly smiling face. She places her hand on his shoulder, fingers running lightly down the back of his neck and playing with stray wisps of his hair.

In turn, he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close so that the swell of her breasts presses against his chest and her lips graze his jaw.

Her movements are fluid and graceful, following his steps perfectly as they sweep across the dance floor. She teases him with a light touch down his spine, a press of lips to his ear, a hot breath against the sensitive spot on his neck, a discreet press of her hips against his.

He wants her so badly. They had both been so busy, barely having the time to meet for more than a quick kiss in passing. But the year is almost over, work is almost done, and if attendance to this ridiculous party hadn’t been mandatory, he could be having her right now against the soft mattress of her bed, listening to her beautiful cries and encouraging moans.

He can tell she wants it too. Her innocent looking touches become more insistent, more obvious, and quite a bit less innocent as her hand slips from his shoulder to press firmly against his growing erection trapped between their bodies.

She squeezes lightly, forcing him to bite back a groan, and then smiles coyly and walks away. He stands staring after her, enjoying the sway of her hips and the bare expanse of her back. She looks back over her shoulder once, a smoldering look in her eyes, and leaves the room.

David glances around to see if anyone else has noticed her departure. Most were thoroughly involved in their own conversations, but a few gave him pitying looks, most likely thinking they had a fight and she had stormed off. David flashes them a patient smile and follows her calmly out of the banquet hall.

He barely makes it into the dark hallway before a warm body presses against his back and Julia whispers “You took too long,” before plunging her hand into his pants to wrap around his hardening cock.

He groans as her long fingers wrap around him, stroking lightly. Her warm lips press against his neck, and he groans louder.

“Not here,” he whispers, wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling those maddening fingers off his cock. He turns around to face her, kissing her fingertips and drawing her middle finger into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Her breathing quickens, and he slips the finger out of his mouth, twining his hand in hers and leads her to an office down the hall.

He locks the door securely behind them, leaning against it as he watches Julia slipping out of her dress. The soft fabric whispers as it slid off her body to pool at her feet. She steps out of it, her heels clicking on the hard wood as she advances on him, clad only in tiny lace panties and high heels. She runs her hands up his chest and inside his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He shrugs it off and begins unbuttoning his shirt eagerly.

She leans forward to kiss him languidly, her tongue slipping in and out of his mouth. The back of his hands brush against her soft breasts as he pulls off his shirt, and he shudders deliciously.

“I missed you,” she whispers, her breath hot against his ear. He murmurs his agreement and slides his hand down her back to her ass, squeezing and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist as she ravishes his mouth. Her kisses are sloppy and insistent, nipping at his lips and moaning softly. He kneads the firm flesh of her ass, kissing back just as rigorously.

He moves away from the wall and towards the desk, settling her on the edge after knocking everything on it to the floor. She unhooks her legs and sits back, gazing at him lustily as he strips off his shoes, socks, and pants.

She watches his movements, her eyes bright with arousal. She spreads her legs and leans back, elongating her magnificent body as she watches him appraisingly. David pulls off his briefs, tossing them to the side. He strokes himself a few times and takes a step towards Julia, but she puts a hand up, stopping him. He smiles, watching her graceful movements as she untwists her hair and shakes it out so that it falls in blonde waves over her shoulders. She fusses with her hair a little more, and David sits in the chair in front of the desk, hissing at the cool leather against his skin. He strokes himself slowly as he watches her run her hand down her own body, over her breasts to pinch her nipples. She rubs her thumbs over them until they harden. She then slides her hand down her stomach to the waist band of her underwear. She pulls down both sides; teasingly slow, wiggling on the desk until they slip down and she can pull them all the way off.

She tosses them to David, and he moans softly when he feels how wet they are. He squeezes around the base of his penis, holding back the mounting arousal as he watches her touch herself.

She props one leg up on the table so she is completely spread for him and runs her long fingers through damp curls until they reach her moist core. She strokes her fingers over the folds, flicking them over her clit and closing her eyes in pleasure. David lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and stares transfixed as she sinks three fingers into herself, pumping them in and out.

He watches raptly as they become slick with her fluids, and can’t stand it anymore as he stands up and approaches her. She resettles herself so that he is comfortably between her legs and kisses his neck, sucking dark love marks wherever she can reach.

He grasps her hand, pulling her fingers out of herself and brings them to his mouth, sucking in all three and tasting her on his tongue.

She groans and drops her hand between them to wrap around David’s cock, stroking evenly and rubbing her thumb over the leaking head.

“I love you,” David whispers into her hair as he abandons her fingers and pushes her hand away, positioning himself to enter her.

“I love you too darling,” she replies, wrapping her legs around his waist again as he pushes inside.

Entering her is the greatest feeling David has ever felt. She’s hot, tight, and slick, gripping him perfectly and pulling him inside. Being inside her is pure bliss. Whenever he’s in the middle of an assignment, being shot at, all his dangerous jobs, he thinks if he can just come back to this, everything will be alright.

And it is because her lips are searing against his skin and her fingers scrabble down the knobs of his spine, pulling him closer into her embrass.

He moans loudly, gripping her hips and pounding into her. She echoes the moan, lying back on the desk, her breasts bouncing with the force of David’s thrusts. He bends over, sealing his mouth over a nipple and flicking it with his tongue. She makes a pleased gasp and plunges her fingers into his hair.

“Ah! David!” she gasps, bucking her hips into his thrusts, the heels of her shoes digging into his back.

He thrusts deeply, reaching up to kiss her, muffling her cries as she orgasms, bringing him over the edge with her

He pulls out of her carefully and leans on the desk next to her, kissing her shoulder.

“Want to go back to the party?” he asks once their breathing has calmed.

She turns to face him, a mischievous smile on her face as she twirls a lock of hair and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. “But David, darling, I’ve only cum once.”


End file.
